Just Another Bird Song
by NightRaven13
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/ Another art piece goes missing in Azumano, and so does The Phantom Thief. Riku could care less, but what if clues to his disapearence are closer than she realizes? Would she dare find him?
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! NightRaven 13 here once again with another story!**_

_**I know I'm terrible for those of you who are still reading 'Shattered Mirror' and haven't received anything new! Don't worry; I'll get back to that one eventually!**_

_**For now though, here's this little ditty to tie you over…please be nice to it ok?! And for all those new readers out there, the same applies!**_

_**Here's my DNAngel fic that I've been promising…hope you like!**_

_**Loves ya all,**_

_**NightRaven 13**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own Dark Mousy or anyone else affiliated with DNAngel, but I'm trying! Oh believe me I'm trying!**_

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victory was just a short stride away.

As confident as he normally was in these particular situations, it had indeed been quite difficult to acquire tonight's particular prize. Not to mention annoying as well.

Although never one to underestimate a challenge (let alone back away from one), he had quickly managed (with some hard work of course) to sneak in unnoticed to the impenetrable fortress that was the Shine Museum.

And now here he was a short grasp away and not a single idiotic member of Azumano's police force present to witness it. It sent a slight frown to his face, admitting to himself that the lack of an audience was quite disappointing.

After a quick pause of deliberation, he finally set to work traversing over the various motion sensors placed protectively over his prize. Once reaching the white pedestal at the center of the intricate maze of beaming security alarms, he slowly slid his hand closer, searching for any sign of extra security.

Security of the magical kind, that is.

Once satisfied that the object was devoid of any such annoying incantations, he drew the object into his hands with a careful ease.

It glittered slightly in response.

Ah yes, the Soul of Circe, what a lovely prize it was. A small smile crept up to the thief's lips, his sense of self satisfaction increasing greatly by the minute.

After a small pause of appraisal for the artifact in his hands, he carefully set it aside and called forth his method of escape.

"Wiz! Come to me!"

Silently, but with a sense of urgency to its appearance, a dark figure appeared and shot down the museum hallway toward the thief's outstretched hand.

"Good boy Wiz!"

The thief pet the strange dark creature in his hand, only pausing suddenly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Heh…took them long enough."

Lights could be seen at the end of the dark museum hallway, quickly approaching as the footsteps became louder.

"There he is! Stop thief!"

He smiled, finally an audience present for his grand exit.

"Sorry guys! Maybe next time!"

Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed hold of the Soul of Circe and headed for the large window behind him.

"Stop him! The Phantom Thief is getting away!"

He smiled as he crashed through the window and out into the cold winter air, the dark creature grabbing hold of him and flying upwards towards freedom.

"HA! Works every time! Good boy Wiz!"

The creature flapped his dark wings harder in a silent reply, pulling the thief away from his latest escape and towards home.

The thief couldn't help but smile; he had quite a pleasant night and quite a lovely object in his hands. He pulled it up towards his line of vision, the silver reliquary glinting slightly in the light of the full moon above him.

"Sorry Lady Circe! Don't worry though, I promise to give you a good home!"

He held it carefully, polishing its sides softly with his free hand. As he did so, a strange glow began to flow from deep within the artifact itself.

"What the…"

Before he could grasp the full meaning of what was going on, the object flashed a blinding white light, burning the thief's hands and causing him to drop the reliquary in mid flight.

"What the hell was that?!"

He turned, searching for the object and only catching a glimpse of its silver surface as it fell towards the dark waters of a river below.

"Damn it!"

He dove in after it, willing the dark wings of the creature on his back to move faster as the Soul of Circe fell faster towards the water.

"Faster Wiz! She's getting away!"

The tips of his singed fingers grazed the edge of her silver surface, the object ever so close in his grasp.

_Come on_, he thought to himself urgently. _Just a little more_…

He made a grab for it, only slowing down as a horrible wave of pain shot up his spine. Mid grab he let go and fell along ungracefully with the reliquary, the dark waters threatening to consume them both.

"Wiz! GO!"

The dark creature detached itself at last second, following his masters orders very hesitantly. It shot back up towards the sky, and watched helplessly as the thief disappeared into the dark waters below.

"Kiu!"

He crashed, freezing waters greeting him rather harshly as the current tossed him around. The darkness only succeeded in confusing him more, his ability to differentiate between the surface and the river's rock bed severely impaired. Only the reliquary's silver surface seemed to be visible in the river's murky landscape, glinting at him in an almost malicious matter.

_No_…

He reached for it, darkness slowly enveloping his vision. As he made another attempt to retrieve it his body went numb, all feeling lost and quickly replaced with an icy pain.

He yelled a silent scream, water being the only witness to his agony.

Then slowly the darkness overcame him, his last vision being that of the silver reliquary glinting at him mockingly as it floated away.

The Soul of Circe had escaped, and The Phantom Thief was no more.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Dun! Dun! DUN!**_

_**And there you have it all! The prologue of this little story of mine! So what did you all think? Please do be nice and leave a CONSTRUCTIVE review ok? No nonsense flames! I promise to update quickly…once I get some feedback that is. Heh heh….lol**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**NightRaven13**_

_**P.S- Before anyone asks…no he's not dead! Why the HELL would I kill off Dark Mousy that quickly? That would just screw up the whole point!**_


	2. Just Another Day

_**Here it is! My first REAL chapter!**_

_**Well thanks to my first reviewer Siy Rowling for sending her love! Thank you for the review hun! Here's my first chapter to tie you over!**_

_**To everyone else, please enjoy!**_

_**NightRaven 13**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DNAngel, but I swear I will find a way!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riku! Wake up or you're going to be late!"

Riku Harada grumbled awake, clutching the pillow underneath her head with a very prepared firm grip.

"Riku? Didn't you hear me? I said you're going to be late if you don't get up right now!"

The door slammed open, revealing a very rushed looking 14 year old girl with long locks of dark hair.

Riku clutched the pillow, pulled herself out of her man made bedcover cocoon, and hurled it across the room and square into the face of her younger twin sister.

"Riku!"

Riku Harada smirked; she was never one to miss an intended target.

"Fine! Forget I said anything!"

Riku couldn't help but laugh as her younger sister slammed the door and walked away, clearly annoyed. She got up and ran after her in pursuit, smiling sweetly with every ounce of sarcasm she could muster.

"Thank you so very much Risa!"

"Whatever…"

She laughed again, then turned right around and went back to get dressed.

"I was serious about you being late!" called Risa as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard you!"

"Button up! It's pretty cold outside! See you at school!"

Riku frowned, of course it would be cold for her! She was always stuck riding the bike to school anyway!

Risa had not been kidding, it was indeed cold outside. Despite that, Riku rode along the icy streets of Azumano anyway, pedaling faster to avoid the odd chill in the air. She rode through the park in the center of town, pedaling faster as she crossed the bridge and neared the school. Once there she quickly locked her bike into the rack and ran inside, shivering all the way as she made her way to class

First to greet her was her mirror image.

"Great! You made it Riku! Just in time too!"

She frowned, keeping her mouth shut to avoid making her sister cry so early on in the morning. Instead she walked right pass her cheery demeanor and took her place right behind her.

"Was it something I said?" she could hear her sister whisper to one of her friends.

Riku ignored the comment and pulled out her notebook instead, knowing full well that their teacher was due to come in at any moment and start the class. As she did so she couldn't help but noticed that there was someone missing from the immediate circle that was her class. She began to search the room, trying to figure out who it was when their teacher walked in.

"Ok, everyone in their seats please!"

Students grumbled loud complaints of protest all around her. Riku seemed the only one to be relieved that class was officially starting, it sent a small smirk to her face.

"Now before I start class, can anyone tell me who is absent today so I can simply mark them off?"

Half the room searched around, and only a few said some names aloud.

"Mishima is missing ma'am…"

"So is Inue…"

"Niwa too…"

At the sound of his name, Riku looked up. She turned to where the quiet boy normally sat, and was surprised to see that it had been Hiwatari who spoke up.

The teacher turned, apparently surprised that Hiwatari had said anything at all.

"Really? Well that seems odd…well I suppose they'll just have to receive the homework some other way. Any volunteers to deliver the assignments?"

Again, the teacher was stunned when she noticed Hiwatari raised his hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hiwatari…was there something you wanted to say?"

"I don't mind giving Niwa the homework."

The teacher nodded her response, an odd look of astonishment crossing her face.

"Very well Mr. Hiwatari…now that's settled I suppose we can start class now."

And so it did, with a very sluggish pace.

As the day had worn on, class seemed very normal for Riku with the mild exception of the cold snap that had taken over Azumano. It was enough to drive everyone inside during lunch, not to mention during gym period. The same quickly became the case during after school practice, annoying Riku to no end.

"Gees, you would think it's cold enough to kill or something!"

Riku couldn't help muttering angrily as she changed back into her school uniform. Practice had been dismissed early, and it was enough to send her fuming down the halls. She quickly changed and headed back out into the cold, pulling her bike along as she went. Halfway towards the bridge that crossed into the center of town, Riku hopped on and started pedaling away, struggling a little as she willed the chains to unfreeze themselves.

"Stupid weather!" she yelled as a small cloud of fog escaped her lips.

She continued pedaling along, increasing her speed as she neared the park. The icy sidewalks slightly amplified her velocity as she went, as well as endangered her. Riku ignored the slight increase 

and went along anyway, only regretting her decision to stop as she headed closer towards the fountain that decorated part of the park.

"Oh crap! Stop! Stop! Stop you stupid bike!"

She tried to turn, but only succeeded in skidding into a horrid stop and crashing headfirst into the fountain.

"ARGH!" she yelled as the icy water drenched her completely.

"Can this day get ANY worse!"

Riku turned her soaked head towards her bike, a sorry sight welcoming her as she realized how wrecked it now was.

"Scratch that last comment… it CAN get worse!"

She trudged out of the fountain and pulled her bike up, surveying the damage as she did so. It would take her at least three weeks worth of allowance to fix it up again, or at least a month's worth to replace it.

"Great…just great…"

Riku frowned, there was no way she could ride it home when the front wheel had been so badly damaged. She would just have to walk home.

And walk she did.

And walked…

And walked some more…

She walked passed various convenience shops as well as neighborhoods, all the while soaking wet and pulling a useless bike along. Somewhere near home, she stopped and sat on the steps in front of the town library, tossing her bike aside as she did so. It clattered nosily, enough to catch the attention of several passersby.

"What!? You never seen a kid with a broken down bike before!?"

Several people turned away, Riku smirked in response.

"Thought so…"

She flopped right down on the steps, all the while keeping a pensive look upon her face. It was enough to drive people away from asking her too many questions.

"Stupid bike…stupid cold…"

A newspaper whirled by as it was caught by the cold wind suddenly, smacking Riku squarely in the face.

"Stupid newspaper…"

She pulled it off, about to toss it back to the wind when the front headline caught her attention. She shook it strait and began to read.

**Phantom Thief, Where Is He Now?**

**A month has passed since the last of the Phantom Thief's captured artifacts, The Soul of Circe, has gone missing from Azumano's Shine Museum, and so with it has the thief himself disappeared.**

**Authorities are slow to speculate the Phantom Thief's whereabouts, and deny having captured him.**

**"Believe me, if we had him you'd be the first to know!" Inspector Saehara of the Azumano Police Force replied Thursday.**

**All in all, while authorities are slow to act, let alone search for the missing art piece, the fact of the matter still remains. Where is The Phantom Thief now?**

Riku frowned slightly, tossing the newspaper away from her as the wind caught it. She couldn't help but be just a bit curious as to what the newspaper had read, just a _bit_.

"Hmm…I suppose it serves him right if he's dead in a ditch somewhere…stealing all those priceless artifacts! What a selfish ass, not to mention what a perv!"

Riku couldn't help but shiver as a memory tried to crawl itself up into her consciousness. She shook her head to try and dismiss it.

"Stupid perv…"

A kiss, and nothing more. It made her blood boil just thinking about it. She shook her head again in order to will away her thoughts.

"Argh…how infuriating!"

She stood up, finally frustrated with her current location and headed towards home. She picked up her bike as she went and dragged it along once again.

"I should just throw this away already."

She walked silently by, staying close to the buildings in order to avoid the cold. It wasn't enough to stop her from shivering, and apparently it wasn't enough for others either.

She stopped, her bike wheel close to hitting something dark lying on the sidewalk.

"Eww…what the hell is that?"

She bent down, surprised to see it was a small bird lying half frozen near the sewer opening.

"Aww…poor thing. Guess it froze to death out here."

Riku reached out to touch it, startled when she saw it tried to flap away from her.

"Ekkk! Don't scare me like that you freaky bird!"

It flapped again, but only succeeded in tiring itself out rather than fly away. Riku bent closer and picked the bird up, keeping her fingers away from its beak at all times.

"Now don't you DARE bite me! I'm doing you a favor and taking you home!"

She stood up and held the bird close, using her other free arm to pull her bike with her. It was hard work, but she was never one to leave things behind.

Never, let alone an animal in need.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ok…so there it is!  
I know, a bit lame! But here's the best I could muster! I promise this is all leading up to something though, so don't fret!**_

_**While I understand this chapter could've been better, and could've included more, I have often been told than I overdo chapter lengths. So here is where I stop for today! If you want to read more please feel free to review and let me know ok? Loves ya all!**_

_**NightRaven 13**_


	3. More Than What Meets The Eye

_**Hello again everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the slightly late chapter! I've been attending summer school for the last couple of weeks and have been TOTALLY swamped with homework and such! I only now got a break to type all of this! Anyways, here it is! I would once again like to thank Siy Rowling for her lovely review (You are a complete doll hun!) as well as everyone else that has been reading and added me to both their favorites and alerts list. You guys are totally awesome and I only wish I don't disappoint you anytime soon! Well, enough of the congratulatory remarks…on with the story! Hope everyone likes!!**_

_**NightRaven13**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own shit…now on with the story!**_

* * *

"Oh there you are Riku! I was wondering where…you…What happened to you?"

Riku trudged in, wet clothes and all, a complete sight for sore eyes. Somewhere behind her, pass the open door, Risa could very clearly see the remains of her once prized bike laying half discarded in the front entry way.

"What happened to your bike?"

"Long story"

Risa frowned, "…and your clothes?"

"Even LONGER story"

Riku trudged pass her and up the staircase, not stopping once to look back on the muddy mess she might have left behind on her way in.

"Are you ok?" called Risa from down below.

"Yes! Now leave me alone while I get out of these clothes!"

"You don't look fine, and why are you holding your stomach like that? Did you get the stomach flu or something? Because if you did I'd rather you not come into my room right now! It might be contagious and I really don't feel like vomiting…"

"Just shut up Risa! I'm fine! Now leave me ALONE!"

Risa frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

Riku trudged the rest of the way up to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Finally! Sanctuary!"

She made her way over to her bed and carefully uncrossed her arms. Lying there, still half frozen was the bird she had found earlier.

"Ok little guy, I'll make sure you get better! Just let me find something to put you in."

She looked around, finding nothing on pure sight alone. After thinking a bit more, an idea formed in her head. She got up and ran into the joined bathroom that connected her room to Risa's and searched the cabinets under the sinks they shared.

"Come on! Where the hell is it?"

After rummaging some more, Riku finally found what she had been searching for.

"Ah ha! Here we go!"

She pulled out the small round plastic bowl she usually used for whenever Risa came down with the flu, and headed back into her room.

"Ok little guy! I found you something you can rest in! Let me just make it more comfortable for you!"

Riku went over to her closet and pulled out some old clothes that were still lingering in the very back. She placed them in the bowl carefully, making the little thing into a makeshift bird's nest.

"Ok, that should do it!"

She went over to the bird and cautiously placed him inside, all the while making sure she didn't hurt the thing any further.

"There! Now you just lay there and rest while I figure out what else I can do for you."

The bird merely flapped a little in response, scattering some feathers as he did so.

"Hey! Hey! Watch that! You need to save your strength and flapping around is not going to help you get better any faster!"

The bird simply cawed weakly in response.

"Riku! Lunch is ready! Get your butt down to the dining room this instant!"

Riku frowned at the door, hoping the rays of annoyance would bypass the door and hit Risa squarely in the face.

"Alright! I'm coming down right now!"

She turned and looked back at the bird resting in its makeshift nest, its head tucked neatly into itself.

"Hmm, guess you must be tired. I'll just let you sleep while I grab a bite."

She turned and headed out the door, making sure to lock her room before she headed down the stairs.

"There, I hope Risa doesn't get any ideas and decide to go into my room any time soon. She'll just freak if she finds that bird in there!"

* * *

"Riku, would you mind helping me with my math homework?"

"Yes I would."

Risa couldn't help but pout, Riku could be so disagreeable at times.

"Please? I would love you forever if you did!"

"No"

"Come on! I would owe you big time for this!"

"I said no!"

"Fine! Be a big meannie then!"

"Ok, I will! Now leave me be while I get MY homework done."

Riku slammed the door in Risa's face before she could respond back. As much as she loved her sister, she couldn't help but be a little annoyed by her presence sometimes.

"Finally some peace and quiet!"

She turned over to where she had left the bird to greet it, but was surprised to not find it there.  
"What the hell? Where did he go?"

Riku searched around her bed, then dropped to her knees and began to look under it. No sign of the bird was left behind but a few scattered black feathers around the nest she had made.  
"Where the hell did he go? Little bird! Where are you?"

She looked around, and was startled to find it pecking at the window and flapping around disoriented.

"Stupid thing! Are you trying to get yourself killed? What are you doing over there?"

It cawed back at her in response, flapping even more as if ready to attack her.

"Hey! What the hell!"

She tried to grab a hold of it, but it only pecked at her in response.

"I'm trying to help you! Calm down will you?"

She made a grab for it again, but only succeeded in getting bitten by the bird.

"Oww! Stupid thing! I was only trying to help you!"

It flapped even more, but at the sound of her painful complaint it began to calm down.

"Damn it! I'm bleeding now!"

She turned and ran into her bathroom, rinsing her hand off with warm water and soap as best she could.

"Oh man, I hope that thing doesn't have rabies! The last thing I need is more shots!"

She pulled out a band aid from the bottom drawer and went back into the room, carefully grabbing hold of her baseball bat near the door as she did so.

"Ok you stupid thing, calm down or I'm going to have to whack you over the head with this thing!"

The bird cawed back, but stopped flapping at her the minute it noticed the baseball bat in her hand.

"Yeah! That's right! I'll use this if you don't calm down!"

The bird cawed, but instead began to peck at her window with a sense of urgency.

"Hey stop that! I already told you that you can't fly! Your wings are obviously a little messed up and I found you half frozen to death just this afternoon! You need to rest!"

She walked over to the bird and carefully grabbed him, making sure it didn't decide to suddenly bite her again, and placed him back in his little nest on the bed.

"You stay there and rest. Here…I brought you some bits of the sandwich I just ate so you can eat too."

She tore some pieces and began to feed it, giggling a little whenever it nibbled the bread right out of her hand.

"That tickles! Gees little guy you obviously haven't been fed in a while…what gives? Can't find any nice worms out there in this weather?"

It only nibbled her some more in response, as if to say _'shut up and feed me'_.

"Ok ok…you just eat and I'll feed you ok?"

* * *

"Any sign of him today Toto?"

"Nope, sorry."

"That's ok, just keep looking ok?"

The young maid only nodded sadly in response.

Emiko sighed, it had been nearly a month and still no sign of Dark.

"Where could he be?"

"Mom, has she found him yet?"

Emiko turned, surprised to see her son out of bed and starring at her with a grim look in his eyes.

"Daisuke sweetie! What are you doing out of bed? You are supposed to stay there and get your rest! I told you that you would be the first to know if Toto found anything!"

Daisuke nodded his response, an action that dangerously caused him to sway a little on his feet. Emiko ran over to her son and managed to pull him up before he slid to the floor.

"Daisuke! You have to conserve you strength while Toto looks for Dark! You can't move around the house and risk getting worse!"

"But mom…he's not well…I know he isn't…"

Emiko frowned, a worried look started to form in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart…I know…"

"We have to find him…we have to find him soon…"

* * *

"Ok little guy! Time for bed!"

The bird cawed; it seemed content for the time being.

Riku grabbed the little nest and placed it at the foot of her bed, careful to place it in an area where she wouldn't accidently kick it in the middle of the night.

"Alright little guy! Sleep tight ok?"

Riku turned and shut the lights off in her room, slipping comfortably into a deep sleep.

* * *

An icy pain gripped her all around; it was enough to make her want to scream.

Water swirled all around her, confusing her as a harsh current pulled her along what seemed to be an icy river somewhere.

_Am I going to die?_

The darkness consumed her, the only visible light begin that of something silver in the very far off distance. She made a grab for it, hoping for salvation, but only found a mind numbing pain gripping her from all sides.

All she could do was scream, and beg for mercy as water filled every corner of her lungs available.

Death was coming for her, and she knew it.

_Help me!_

* * *

"HELP ME!"

She kicked wildly around in all directions, and then forced herself up into a sitting position. It was then that she realized that she had been in bed the entire time.

"It was just a dream…only a dream…"

She sighed in relief, but not before letting another fear induced scream escape her lips.

"EKKKKKKK!"

She kicked wildly again, pulling a pillow from under her and hitting the lump that had formed at the foot of her bed. She kicked and smacked the thing with her pillow with all her might, sending whatever it was laying in her bed to the floor.

"EKKKKK!"

She backed away in fright, but not before chucking the pillow at the thing again, hitting it squarely in the head.

"Oww! What the hell?"

She reached down to her nightstand and flipped her light on, the room becoming much clearer in less than a second.

"Whoever you are…get the hell out of my room!"

She grabbed the baseball bat she had left near the nightstand, and inched her way over to the foot of her bed.

"I said get out! I have a bat and I know how to use it!"

She peered over the side of her bed, and was startled when she discovered who it was.

"Dark?"

The violet haired young man looked up; letting the blanket he had become entangled in slip off his face.

"Who's Dark?"

* * *

_**DUN! DUN! DUN!**_

_**And there you have it folks! Please do be kind and review for a change ok? Loves you all! Till next time!**_


End file.
